Arsenal (Power Rangers Months Fury)
This is the arsenal used by the Power Rangers Months Fury. Morphers Snow Wand This is Snow Prince's individualized morpher. This wand empowers the Ice Manipulation Snow Prince has. Once morphed, the Snow Wand turns into the Snow Staff. Key to the Heart This is Bloom's individualized morpher. The key empowers the Love Manipulation Bloom has. The key allows Bloom to attack swiftly by making her rely on her instinct rather than strategy. Nurture Morpher This is Ent's individualized morpher. This morpher empowers the Plant Manipulation Ent has. He can morph using the code 1-1-1 and then by saying "Activate". Codes * Zord Transformation - 5-3-5 * Nurture Cards * Water Nurture Cards - 4-0-4 ** Jet Stream - Several jets of water spray an opponent ** Ice Drill - Blasts out a cone of frost that temporarily freezes opponents ** Wave Wall - Summons a large wall of water * Eye of Equality This is Shark Fire's individualized morpher. This morpher empowers the Animal Imitation Shark Fire has. The Eye of Equality can help see peaceful solutions. Mystic Morpher This is Taranee's individualized morpher. This morpher empowers the Fire Manipulation Taranee has. The Mystic Morpher, like the Nurture Morpher, has codes for certain things. Codes * 1-2-3 - Morphing * 8-8-3 - Summons Force Fighters Weapons Individualized Weapons Snow Staff Snow Prince's individualized weapon when he morphs. The Snow Staff is capable of emitting beams, shooting bullets, and projecting spheres of cold energy. Cupid Bow The Cupid Bow is Bloom's individualized weapon. The Cupid Bow can fire arrows of emotional energy. The more powerful Bloom's emotions are, the more powerful the arrows shoot. Energy Blaster/Blade Ent's individualized weapon. The Energy Blaster can turn into the Energy Blade. When Ent strikes the Energy Blade, his strike is powerful. When Ent shoots out of the Energy Blaster, he shoots balls of energy. Calming Claw The Calming Claw is Shark Fire's individualized weapon.The Calming Claw can slash using healing water. This can help calm the monster and nullify their attacks. Burning Blade The Burning Blade is Taranee's individualized weapon. Sidearms Love Blaster Bloom's Love Blaster is capable of quick shots. It enables the Bloom to have improved accuracy. Heart Blade Bloom's Heart Blade is capable of quick slashes. It enables Bloom to have improved stealth. Savior Saber Shark Fire's Savior Saber is capable of powerful strikes. It enables Shark Fire to become agile with his attacks. Launcher of Life Shark Fire's Launcher of Life are capable of strong and powerful shots. It enables Shark Fire to channel the element of water. Force Fighters Taranee's Force Fighters are capable of delivering quick and strong blows. It enables Taranee to become stronger with her attacks. Powerups Animalia's Armor Animalia's Armor belongs to Shark Fire. The power of Animalia's Armor endows Shark Fire with cross-guards for his Savior Saber and enhanced strength. He can charge toward an opponent, transform into a ball of light, and hurl himself towards the enemy. This can severely damage an opponent. However, it cannot be activated unless all five rangers are present. Inferno's Crown The Inferno's Crown belongs to Taranee. The Inferno's Crown supplies Taranee with powerful battle armor, as well as increases Taranee's magic. To access the Inferno's Crown, she has to gain power from Snow Prince, Bloom, and Ent. She can also summon the Burning Bird. Mystic Staff The Mystic Staff belongs to Taranee. The Mystic Staff is a weapon that Taranee gains once going into Legendary Armor. Instead of using the Mystic Morpher, Taranee uses the Mystic Staff to activate codes. * Category:Weapons Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:PR Arsenal Category:Arsenal Category:Haridva